Forsaken
by Ohh Kiss
Summary: [oneshot] She used to be loved. SoraxKairi


**Not many of you will understand this. I don't expect you to. Just something.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kairi or Sora, they both belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Forsaken**

_Ohh Kiss_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Don't leave me here…"

Her voice pleaded with his, hands clutching at the seams of his shirt.

Wide violet-blue eyes glared up at the older teen before her.

"Don't you dare leave me here!"

Her voice again.

That scared edgy voice only revealed in those desperate times…

Like this one.

She choked on a sob, the pair of glassy optics set on her face pooling with salty tears.

The touch of two familiar hands grasped her jaw and cheeks, bringing her face only inches from his.

She trembled against him, confused and tired.

Was it possible to be tired in a dream?

She clawed at his shirt still, crying and shaking as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry…"

His voice was soft, gentle, but she wouldn't accept his words.

She pounded her fists against his chest, yelling as the tremors in her body quickened.

"No! Don't leave me here alone!"

She panted, bringing in a sharp breath as her eyes stung, worn and tired from the useless sobbing…

The brunette who kept his body close to hers gritted his teeth.

"Kairi! Listen to me!"

She shook her head violently, bitten nails digging into his shirt.

"Why! How could you just leave me?"

She sniffled eyes wide and unblinking as he looked down at her.

"**I love you…"**

"You left me…"

Her voice was venomous and she glared up at him, lips parted and stricken with the trails of tears as her eyes persisted to leak with them.

"I'm sorry…"

He looked down at her and a small smile curved at his lips.

"I'll watch you."

He assured.

His voice was true, and his pale blue eyes held the memories she knew she could never deny.

"Please… Don't go again…"

She felt his hands tighten around her cheeks and her eyes shut as he brought there lips together.

The torturous kiss that would forever chain them together.

She swallowed a small breath as his lips fell from hers.

"You have an _angel_ on your side…"

His lips grazed her with the small assembly of words.

"Just let me go…"

She trembled, hands clutching to him and whimpering again.

"N-no… Please…"

She felt his touch begin to dissolve and she cried again.

Again.

**Again**.

_Again_…

"No… Don't leave me here alone… S-sora?"

His voice was gone.

She felt her legs crumble and she fell to her knees.

Cherry strands of soft hair fell over her shoulder and the small black dress she wore pooled around her.

She was left alone in the darkness of her dream.

The shaded caverns behind her eyelids.

Her hands scratched at whatever these surrounding walls of darkness were.

He was gone…

He had left her…

He was gone and he was never coming back.

She might as well have buried herself in that coffin with him.

But she couldn't…

So here she would wait in the room of perpetual darkness…

She would burry herself in memories and tears.

"I'm right here…"

Her head shot up and she swiveled around.

Nothing.

No one.

But that small hum in her heart told her differently.

She sobbed again.

And she gritted her teeth together, finally letting her eyes close to sleep.

And when she fell asleep in that dream she woke into reality.

To an **empty** room.

To an **empty** place beside her.

And to the **hollow** beating of a forsaken heart.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**a·lone**  
_adj._

1.Being apart from others; solitary.

2.Being without anyone or anything else; only. separately from all others of the same class.

4.Being without equal; unique.

**an·gel**  
_n._

1.A typically benevolent celestial being that acts as an intermediary between heaven and earth, especially in Christianity, Judaism, Islam, and Zoroastrianism.

2.A representation of such a being, especially in Christianity, conventionally in the image of a human figure with a halo and wings.

3**.angels** _Christianity._ The last of the nine orders of angels in medieval angelology. From the highest to the lowest in rank, the orders are: seraphim, cherubim, thrones, dominations or dominions, virtues, powers, principalities, archangels, and angels.

4.A guardian spirit or guiding influence.

**dark**  
_adj._ **dark·er,** **dark·est **

1.Lacking or having very little light: _a dark corner._

2.Lacking brightness: _a dark day._

3.Reflecting only a small fraction of incident light.

4.Of a shade tending toward black in comparison with other shades. Used of a color.

5.Having a complexion that is not fair; swarthy.

6.Served without milk or cream: _dark coffee._

7.Characterized by gloom; dismal: _took a dark view of the consequences._

8.Sullen or threatening: _a dark scowl._

9.Difficult to understand; obscure: stories that are large in scope and dark in substance. or secret; mysterious: "the dark mysteries of Africa and the fabled wonders of the East" (W. Bruce Lincoln).

11.Lacking enlightenment, knowledge, or culture: a dark age in the history of education.

12.Exhibiting or stemming from evil characteristics or forces; sinister: "churned up dark undercurrents of ethnic and religious hostility" (Peter Maas).

13.Being or characterized by morbid or grimly satiric humor.

14.Having richness or depth: a dark, melancholy vocal tone.

**dream**  
n.

1.A series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep.

2.A daydream; a reverie.

3.A state of abstraction; a trance.

4.A wild fancy or hope.

**love**  
n.

1.A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

2.A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

-Sexual passion.

-Sexual intercourse.

-A love affair.

3.An intense emotional attachment, as for a pet or treasured object.

4.A person who is the object of deep or intense affection or attraction; beloved. Often used as a term of endearment.

5.An expression of one's affection: Send him my love.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yep. That's it. It doesn't contribute to anyone but me, but I sure as hell hoped you enjoyed reading it… Reviews would be loved.**


End file.
